Something to sink your teeth into
by AFicToRemember
Summary: Zoro is a pureblood vampire living amongst humans but after a vampire related incident he is forced to turn Sanji into a vampire or let him die. How can Sanji adjust to becoming a vampire and will he ever forgive Zoro? ZoroXSanji pairing
1. Chapter 1

Zoro was a vampire.

One of the things that pissed him off the most was the stupid rumours that had been going round about them for hundreds of years.

First things first: vampires and humans are direct descendants of the same species meaning they are (distant) relatives. Vampires first evolved on the subcontinent of Transylvania after a sudden climatic change made the conditions almost unlivable and the people had to resort to cannibalism, which evolved into bloodlust (for some reason, Zoro wasn't really good at the science stuff), and then when regular humans came over with boats they were able to spread all over the world, which was kind of a good thing kind of not.

For the other misconceptions about them, Zoro will answer them with a true or false;

1\. Vampires are related to bats.

 **False-** **There are lots of bats in Transylvania but vampires ain't fucking them.**

2\. Vampires are undead.

 **False- We're just as alive as the rest of you fuckers.**

3\. You'll turn into a vampire if you're bitten.

 **False(ish)- Just being bitten won't turn you but if over half of you're blood is drained by a _pureblood_ vampire (descended from the Transylvanian vampires) like myself you'll turn. But if you're drained by a vampire who was originally a human you'll probably just die.**

4\. Vampires are stronger and faster than humans.

 **True- We evolved that way- or something.**

5\. Vampires can be killed with a wooden stake to the heart.

 **True- And so would any other living being you idiots.**

6\. Vampires are burnt by the sun.

 **False- But it is a good cover, no one would ever suspect me or my family as being vampires because we go out in daylight.**

7\. Vampires can't eat garlic.

 **False- I can enjoy some garlic bread just as much as the next guy.**

8\. Vampires can fly.

 **False- This is to do with that bat thing again isn't it?**

9\. Vampires don't show up in mirrors or pictures.

 **False-... I don't think that's possible**

10\. Vampires can only have one child.

 **False- We can only have two, it's some more evolution bullshit to keep our numbers down cause if there's too many of us there won't be enough food to go around.**

 **Some more fun vampire facts:**

 **1\. We can smell other vampires.**

 **2\. Our fangs are actually our canines (the third pointy tooth from the front) and we can make them grow.**

 **3\. We can make our eyes go red on command (pretty cool huh?)**

 **Hope this helped all the confused idiots out there- Zoro.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sanji was terrified of vampires, not that he'd ever encountered any just the idea of having all of the blood sucked out of his body scared him to the very core. There were those weird freaks out there who liked and even fetishised the idea of being bitten by a vampire and honestly it made him feel sick. He wasn't usually squeamish but the idea of vampires (and bugs) freaked him out so much the mere idea of them made him shiver. The unnerving part of it was that the number of vampire attacks in their area was on the increase and Sanji really didn't like that, although he'd never admit it. He kind of took a parental role in his friendship group, taking care of the others and making sure they ate properly in school by making them all individual lunches (the food served there was crap) and getting up early to do so, so he didn't really want to show weakness, that and Zoro would make fun of him for it. Sanji was convinced that Zoro would probably shit himself if he ever actually saw a vampire but he still didn't want to be on the receiving end of the jokes.

'Good morning children!' Sanji sauntered into their classroom over to the corner where his friends and him sat.

'Morning Sanji-kun!' Nami smiled round at him.

'SANJI WHAT'S FOR LUNCH!' Luffy shouted from halfway out of the window with his legs hanging into the classroom off the windowsill.

'You'll find that out at lunch and what are you doing half out of the window?' Sanji put his bag under his desk, he never gave them their lunches until lunch to stop them all eating them.

'There's a bird nest up there!' He lean't further back and pointed up, Usopp and Nami both reached up to grab onto a leg each to stop him from falling out the window, and to their dismay had to touch his leg hair cause he always had his pants rolled up to his knees.

Sanji walked over and opened the window next to Luffy and peered up.

'Oh yeah, it is spring so you never know we could have baby birds living in here in a few weeks.' Sanji glanced down to see a confused Zoro walking around in the courtyard.

'OI MARIMO HURRY UP OR YOU'LL BE LATE AGAIN! OR DO YOU NEED ME TO COME AND GET YOU SO YOU DON'T GET LOST!'

This earned an annoyed middle finger pointed in his direction.

* * *

At lunch Sanji finally gave the others their food, after they'd pushed their tables together and washed their hands. They became lost in conversation about a girl group he Nami and Usopp liked from South Korea.

'I mean Pink Revolution is their best album!' Usopp exclaimed through a mouthful of rice.

'No, it's definitely Pink Memory!' Nami argued 'Although I still think 'I Do' should have gotten a music video instead of 'Remember.''

'I really liked 'Remember', it was a great summer anthem.' Usopp smacked a greedy Luffy's hand away from his food.

'I have to disagree with both of you, Apink will never top their first album Une Anee! 'Hush' is an iconic bop!' Sanji argued.

Zoro was thoroughly bored, he had no interest in girl groups (or girls) regardless of how catchy their songs are and Luffy wasn't much company either while he was eating. So he decided to make his own fun and piss off Sanji.

Annoying the blond was one of his favourite hobbies, that and fantasizing about him. He had gotten to a point where he didn't know what he did more: thinking about punching Sanji or thinking about fucking Sanji.

'Pfft Apink aren't even that good.' He scoffed, the three fangirls (and fanboys) snapped their heads to look at him.

He knew that he'd also have to deal with some flak off Nami and Usopp but Sanji got so much more defensive about Apink than the other two.

'What did you say shit-marimo? Please like you can appreciate good music!' Sanji was noticeably irked but obviously didn't want to look so annoyed over something like that.

'Since when was 'Bubibu' good music?' He raised his eyebrows at them.

'If they don't have good music then why do you know that song?' Usopp queered, 'It doesn't have a music video so you wouldn't have seen it.'

'Cause you idiots keep playing them every time we go anywhere!'

'Oi marimo don't call Nami-san an idiot.' Sanji snapped.

'What about me?' Usopp asked, 'He called me an idiot too.'

'You are an idiot.' Luffy said through a mouthful of Usopp's food.

'I don't think you should be the one sayi- OI MY FOOD!' His eyes jumped out of his head as he saw his empty lunch box.

'Count yourself lucky Usopp, you don't have to eat the overcooked egg rolls.' Zoro smirked, knowing full well what he'd done.

Usopp and Luffy's gazes shifted to Sanji who was now standing staring at Zoro, out of the corner of his eyes he saw Nami looking at him straight faced. She knew what he was doing, insulting _**Apink**_ _**and Sanji's cooking**_ , he was trying to start a fight and he was succeeding. She rolled her eyes at their stupidity.

'What did you say about my cooking seaweed?' The others in the classroom had noticed the tension at the back of the room and had started to shuffle into the corridor to watch from behind the safety of the window.

'It's just a bit lackluster today.' He could see the rage building up in the blonds eyes.

 _Man he has a short fuse._

Next thing they knew they were in a full fledged fight. Legs and fists were flying everywhere, their classmates all simultaneously pulled out their phones and started to film, an annoyed Nami watched them from her seat while Usopp was shouting for them to stop.

Zoro fucking loved fighting Sanji. He was the only human who could come near his strength while sparring, no one at his dojo could even compare (except his sister Kuina but she's also a vampire so it doesn't really count). It was the occasional eye contact that got him, 9 times out of 10 it was him that had initiated the fight because he was bored and Sanji was the one who was mad so the fire in the blonds eyes was hot as hell. Zoro really couldn't get enough of it.

'What are you two doing?'

They both froze instantly at the familiar, soothing voice.

'Ah, Miss Nico.' They chimed in unison.

'You two really can't keep your hands off each other can you?' She smiled warmly at them, she knew how they'd all interpret that but she could swing the statement right round into being something innocent.

'Detention, the both of you, you'll have to clean the sports hall.'

Their jaws dropped, they weren't expecting that outcome. She spun on her heels and left the room.

'If she was just gonna leave straight away why did she even come in?' Luffy hadn't seemed to grasp the situation at all.

* * *

Sanji and Zoro spent well over 3 hours cleaning the sports hall, most of that time was spent with Sanji protesting about Zoros comments about Apink. Even on their way to the train station he was prattling on about their TV shows and all that crap, Zoro had completely tuned out and only caught the odd thing like 'tallest bungee jump in the world' or 'haunted house' and wasn't even sure if he wanted to know the context.

At the station Sanji was still rambling on about their best song until their train arrived. The two of them got the same train to and from school but because Sanji got on a stop before and the trains were always packed they were barely ever actually together on the train, however they always got on the same carriage, the third from the back, so even if they weren't stood together it'd be easier to find each other when they got off near the school. It never really worked out like that though, because Zoro got on later he was nearer to the doors so he got off first and always wandered off before Sanji had pushed his way to the doors, so Sanji was always the first one to make it to school.

As the train rounded the corner towards them a person walked onto the platform, Zoro knew immediately that they were a vampire he could smell it, they side glanced at him and smirked. As the train pulled to a stop and opened the door the vampire got into the third carriage from the back. Zoro didn't want to risk having Sanji in the same enclosed space as an unknown vampire so he headed for the back carriage.

Sanji noticed the marimo's weird change of routine and opened his mouth to protest but realised that they'd never actually agreed to always use that carriage and it'd be kind of weird to say anything, so he followed him.

When they sat down Sanji forced a headphone into Zoro's ear to play him some music, it was actually kind of cute Sanji being so persistent about Zoro liking his favourite group. But Zoro couldn't focus on that. His attention was on the vampire sat at the other end of their carriage, arms folded over his chest, dark hair and beard and a really weird black hat with a feather on the side. The other vampire was eyeing them with some interest, he smiled at Zoro as the train started to move. And that's when it hit him: there was a shit ton of vampires on the train.

Zoro hadn't been able to smell them all properly because the air was so still but now he could and holy fuck were there a lot of them, he wouldn't have been surprised if Sanji was the only human on the train.

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

Thoughts flew round his head. The next stop wasn't for another 10 minutes and they had to go through an underground tunnel first. He started to think he could grab Sanji, kick the door down and jump right out of the back of the train. But that'd bring up so many questions with Sanji like _'Why'd you jump out of the train?'_ or _'How did you kick that door down?'_ and they were all questions he didn't wan to answer.

 _Maybe it's just a coincidence, maybe they're all domesticated like me and my family and not in a gang or anything..._

Zoro knew that couldn't be true, the time was too weird, it was too late for there to be students coming home from school but too early for adults coming home from work.

They were fast approaching the tunnel and Zoro felt sick, Sanji was singing along wistfully to the song playing in their ears, completely unaware of the danger around him.

Just as they entered the tunnel Zoro saw something that made him feel even worse. A large group of people were waiting near the entrance with bats and sticks, all of whom began to smile and walk into the tunnel as the train past.

'Woah, did you see all those people? Do you think it's a gang or something?' Sanji looked genuinely concerned.

Just as Zoro was about to speak there was a mind numbing screeching of metal. He jumped to his feet and so did the vampire. The two made eye contact.

'It's not what you think.' The older vampire spoke.

'Wha-' Sanji was cut off by an explosion at the front of the train.

The train was wrenched off the tracks and they were all thrown to the side, Zoro didn't have a chance to reach out and grab Sanji before the lights went out. After a few seconds of metal scratching against rock, smashing glass and yelps of pain Zoro's nose was filled with the unmistakable smell of blood.

As the emergency lights flickered on on the train he saw Sanji lay on the floor a few feet away with a shard of glass poking out of his abdomen.

'SANJI' He ran to the blonds side.

'I'm-ow-I'm fine.' He sat up slightly and leaned against one of the seats

'Apart from the fucking glass sticking out of your guts!' He didn't know what to do, Sanji was bleeding to death on a train full of vampire gang members.

'Ow that looks painful.' The older vampire walked towards them.

Zoro was still looking at Sanji and saw what was left of the colour in his face drain away. He turned to see the man stood next to them, eyes glowing red and fangs out.

'Fuck.' _This guy is going to kill Sanji._

'Interesting.' The man smiled at them.

He took a step towards them, Zoro panicked.

His eyes turned red and he bared his fangs.

'Hm?'

'Zo-' Sanji gasped.

 _Fuck I've freaked him out._

He guiltily looked sideways at his friend who had pinned himself further against the seat in an attempt to get away from Zoro.

'It seems you two have stumbled onto a turf war, oh what to do with you?' He sat down opposite them. 'There's no way of getting out of this tunnel in the way this train was headed, the front carriage is currently blocking it. The way we came isn't much better, there's a much nastier bunch of vampires headed this way to settle an old feud with my group, you see my people feed before we come to these things and aren't really partial to killing humans for the sake of it.' He glanced at the still pale Sanji

'What are you saying? That you'll help us?' Zoro was desperate to get Sanji some medical treatment.

'Yes'

Zoro spun round and grabbed Sanj's shoulders, for some reason he knew he could trust this guy.

'Sanji listen to me. Yes I am a vampire. No I am not going to hurt you, and I won't let anyone else hurt you.' Sanji still looked at him with fear in his eyes, 'Look we've known each other for most of our lives and if I wanted to kill you or drink your blood, don't you think I would have by now?'

Before he could answer they were interrupted by a woman's voice.

'Mihawk-san!' The door linking their carriage to the one in front bust open as more vampires pilled in.

'Yes Perona?' He turned to a pink haired lolita vampire.

'I was going to tell you that our plan to obstruct the tunnel worked but it seems like you found something more interesting.' She licked her lips.

'We have two lost pups here we need to protect.'

All eyes turned to them.

'So, how are we going to get out of here?' Zoro picked Sanji up bridal style, making sure not to worsen his wound, though the blond did still wince.

'There's a maintenance area in the tunnel and it leads up to the surface, that's how.' Mihawk turned to his people. 'We're going to lead the attack as planned but I'll need Bonney and Coby to bring up the rear with these two and make sure they get out safely.'

'How do we know the human isn't going to snitch?' Someone at the back shouted.

'Well the police haven't found us yet so I doubt he'd make much of a difference, plus,' He turned back to Zoro and Sanji, 'if he want's to rat us out he'll be throwing a friend under the bus as well.'

After a quick run over of their plans they all started to get off the train and run towards the on-coming stench of vampires, Zoro stood off too the side so they could get off last. As one of them passed she stopped and handed him their school bags.

'You shouldn't leave these or the cops will know you were here.' She smiled warmly at them.

'Vivi, hurry up!' A voice shouted.

'Coming, Igaram.' She jumped off the train.

'Zoro...' Sanji croaked up at him, the blond was still pale but it seemed more like it was from blood loss more than fear.

The smell of blood was getting stronger and Zoro could sense the others glancing at Sanji with thirst. He didn't have time to worry about them. Sanji was dying.

'Let's go shall we.' Coby asked.

* * *

Zoro could see the fight up ahead of them and it was messy, how the hell were they supposed to get Sanji through there with no one noticing?

'THE DOOR!' Bonney yelled over the noise of the fight.

Zoro realised that there had been way more people on their train that he had thought, who had gotten off the first few carriages and this looked like an all out war. The three of them headed for the steps up to the exit, Zoro sticking closer to the wall and the pink haired pair making a barrier between them and the action.

'Ugghh' Coby practically ripped the door off its hinges opening it.

'GO' Bonney yelled down Zoro's ear and he didn't need to be told twice.

The door slammed behind them and begun to bend in weird ways as Bonney and Coby were trying to make it stay shut from the other side. He sighed with relief.

'Zo-ro-' Sanji groaned reminding Zoro it wasn't over yet.

'I'm gonna-.' Zoro managed to get Sanji to the ground quick enough so he didn't vomit on either of them.

Zoro grabbed an old high-visibility jacket off the floor and wiped round the blonds mouth.

 _Figures, the only people that would use this place are checking electrics or something. Man are they gonna have a surprise when they try to open the door._

'I-' Sanji's voice snapped the vampire back to reality. 'I can't-'

'No Sanji you're going to be fine.' He tried to pick him up again but hesitated at the sight of Sanji's clothes.

He'd lost way too much blood, even with vampire speed Zoro wouldn't be able to get him to a hospital quick enough, and Zoro knew a lot about how blood worked. It only left him with two options, let Sanji die or...

'Sanji.' Zoro reached out and loosened the blonds tie, unbuttoning the top three buttons of his shirt, 'I'm sorry.'

Zoro leaned in, his left knee was in between Sanjis outstretched legs, he tilted Sanji's chin up and exposed the left side of his pale neck, opening his mouth he pressed his teeth against Sanji's skin.

'No.' Sanji's words were weak and almost lost in the commotion in the tunnel, he lifted his hand up to Zoro's chest in an attempt to push him away but he was far too weak from blood loss.

'I'm sorry.' Zoro held onto Sanjis hand and sank his teeth into his neck.

Sanji's hand clenched into a fist and he let out a slight moan that one wouldn't be easily be able to place as pleasure or pain. Zoro drank, knowing that he could turn Sanji and save his life, even if it meant that the blond would hate him. Zoro sort of knew when he'd drunk enough to turn him.

He pulled back, Sanji was still very much alive but completely unconscious, with half dried tears streaking his cheeks. Zoro thought that was a good time to pull out the piece of glass, Sanji would be sort of healed by the time he woke up so wouldn't really notice.

He scooped the blond back up and carried him towards the rusty, metal staircase leading to the outside. Boy was he going to have a hard time explaining this to his dad.

* * *

 **Hi :)**

 **Whew this is the longest single chapter I've ever written in a fic!**

 **I'm not really sure where I'm going with this story... it'll probably not be that long though but we'll see!**

 **(sorry about going on about Apink, I'm a massive fangirl so I decided to make Sanji one as well plus they're the only group I know a lot about)**

 **Anyway see you all next time, I'll try to update as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sanji awoke to the smell of soft cotton, the pillow he had his face buried into was slightly damp from his drool. He blinked taking in his surroundings to his left. He was sleeping on the floor so he definitely wasn't at home, he was at Zoro's. The Roronoa's were the only people Sanji knew who had a traditional house (which meant no beds), because it was part of their dojo. Memories of the night before flooded back to him, sending shivers down his back. As he tried to push himself up a stabbing pain shot through his abdomen reminding him of the bitter end to their train ride home.

'Ugh.' He hefted himself up onto his knees and sank down facing the window, picking his pillow up from in front of him and hugging it.

'Sanji.'

He looked over his shoulder to see to see Zoro sat on the floor against the wall at the end of the room, concern plastered over his face. Sanji spun round to face the other man and scrambled backwards until he hit the wall himself.

'Are you okay?' Zoro started to get up and go towards the blond.

'Don't come any closer.' Sanji brought his knees up to his chest, ignoring the pain in his stomach, and threw his hand out signaling to the marimo to stop.

'Sanji, I'm not going to hurt you.' He tried to take another step closer but Sanji still tried to get further away.

'You-you-bit me, you-you...' Sanji's hand reached up to his neck. 'What did you do to me?'

Zoro's mouth opened and closed like a fish, he didn't know what to say to the blond, Sanji looked so genuinely terrified of both Zoro and what might have happened to him. Silence fell between them.

'Sanji, look, I-I couldn't, wouldn't let you die, so I-I...' He trailed off and stared at Sanji.

'Turned me into a-a vampire.' Sanji spoke slowly, his eyes filled with anger and betrayal.

'I-' Zoro was cut off by the door sliding open.

'Zor- Oh Sanji you're awake.' Kuina smiled at him with a tray of food in her right hand. 'I brought you both breakfast.'

She walked further into the room, Sanji flinched so she froze and after pausing for a few seconds placed the tray of food on the floor. Turning to Zoro she spoke.

'Shout me when you're ready and I'll run the bath, Dad says you both will still have to go to school.' Turning to Sanji. 'Sorry we used your phone to text your dad last night to say you were sleeping here so he wouldn't be worried.'

She stood up to leave, flashing Zoro a look that said 'this is your mess, you sort it out.', and left the room.

They became silent again, the tension that was already there was worsening at the prospect of being late to class the day after they had made Miss Nico mad. Zoro wasn't good with words and he knew that, so he knew nothing he could say would calm the situation so he wanted to show Sanji he wasn't a threat. He slid over to the tray and picked up one of the bowls of rice and started to eat it. Sanji was eyeing him carefully, assessing the possible outcomes. They had known each other for years so Sanji didn't really want to throw away their trust in each other so easily, which was difficult when every fiber of his being was telling him to get up and run the hell out of there. Zoro could still sense Sanji's fear so he placed his bowl on the floor and took one of the side dishes bowls off the tray, reaching round he grabbed the mat Sanji had been sleeping on and his blanket and pulled them off to the side. Sanji's feet had still been resting on the mat so the sudden movement startled him but he soon realised what Zoro was doing as the marimo slid the tray over to him.

'You weren't going to come any closer to me, so eat.' Zoro nodded towards the clock on the chest of drawers. 'If we don't hurry up we'll be late.'

Reluctantly, Sanji ate his breakfast and managed not to flinch that much when Zoro stood up to shout for Kuina to run the bath.

 _He didn't do it because he wanted to. He saved your life._ _He didn't do it because he wanted to. He saved your life._ _He didn't do it because he wanted to. He saved your life._ _He didn't do it because he wanted to. He saved your life._ _He didn't do it because he wanted to. He saved your life._ _He didn't do it because he wanted to. He saved your life._ _He didn't do it because he wanted to. He saved your life._ _He didn't do it because he wanted to. He saved your life._

Sanji repeated his mantra over and over to himself to calm himself down but the more he thought it, the faster his heart beat and the more panicked he became because it forced him to face what he now was. A vampire. Although he didn't feel that much different...

'Sanji.' Zoro was trying his best to speak softly so as not to panic the blond, he kind of understood how hard this must have been on him.

'Yeah?' Sanji replied.

'Baths ready, do you want to go first or shall I?'

'Um, I'll go first.' Sanji stood up for the first time since his injury which was, too his surprise, not actually that bad.

But going first posed another problem: walking past Zoro. The swordsman was stood next to the door waiting for Sanji to leave and it hadn't even occurred to him that it might have been intimidating to Sanji.

 _He's not going to hurt you. He's not going to hurt you. He's not going to hurt you._

* * *

After Sanji had braved his way past Zoro and entered the bathroom he felt like a complete idiot. His friend had saved his life and all he'd done in return was made him feel like a monster. But he still couldn't help feeling scared of Zoro, of his family, of himself. He couldn't help himself and the next thing he new he was doubled over crying. It wasn't a dramatic wailing cry, he was just doubled over gasping for breath with tears running down his face. He was like this for a few seconds when Zoro, who had been waiting outside, burst into the room. He quickly wrapped his arms around the blond an pulled him to the ground, sitting him up to open up his airways.

'Zo-Zo-Zo.' Sanji gasped through heavy breaths.

'It's okay, I got you.' He cooed into the blonds ear.

'I'm sorry.' Sanji burbled through his tears.

'You have nothing to be sorry about, shh shh it's okay.' Zoro pulled him against his chest and wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

Once Sanji had calmed down, he started to get undressed so he could get into the bath. Blushing slightly Zoro looked away.

'Um, I'll skip a bath and have one tonight, I'll just have a quick wash.' Zoro mumbled.

* * *

After getting dressed, which meant Sanji putting on one of Zoro's shirts and a pair of his pants that were far too big because his were ripped and bloody, they headed downstairs where Zoro's father was waiting for them.

'Good morning Sanji.' Koshiro smiled at him.

'Good morning.' Sanji replied awkwardly.

'I would like to tell you we have a lot to discuss, but sadly I know very little about turned-vampires and the turning process,' He looked up at the blond, 'We've always been a family of pureblooded vampires so no knowledge about it has been passed down.'

Sanji felt sick, not only was he now a vampire but he had no idea what was going to happen.

'However,' Koshiro continued, 'I have a friend who knows some more, I've not contacted them for years, Kuina and I are planning on going to visit them later one today once we have finished classes. Since this is the result of Zoro's actions we as a family have to take responsibility for you.'

'And,' Kuina butted in, 'You're like a member of our family so of course we want to help you.'

Koshiro looked grateful that she had said that as he felt the same but didn't want to vocalise it.

'They live quite far away so we wont be back until tomorrow morning, Sanji it's probably best if you stay here again to night because we don't want Zeff finding out, especially because it seems you haven't changed fully.'

Zoro had noticed it too, Sanji did have the smell of a vampire but it wasn't as strong as it should be.

* * *

After deciding that Sanji would spend another night at there house Zoro and Sanji left and the pair walked awkwardly to the train station. Sanji had so many questions to ask about what he had become.

'Does sunlight affect us?' He asked.

'Nope, just a rumor.' Zoro replied.

'Garlic?'

'Nope.'

'Running water?'

'No.'

Sanji continued to ask stupid Vampire questions, most of which were purely folklore, until they arrived at the train station. It was the first time they'd be getting the train to school at the same stop and probably only the 6th/7th time they'd actually be stood together on their way there.

After getting on the train they were pushed together by the hordes of other people getting on. Their chests were pressed together leaving them face to face, awkwardly both of their eyes flicked around the carriage to avoid eye contact.

Zoro got an all too familiar smell. A vampire had gotten onto the train. Looking around he pin pointed the smell to a woman who had just gotten on, she was wearing a suit jacket and a matching skirt with a briefcase in one hand and a phone in the other.

 _She's probably domesticated like us._

'Zoro.' Sanji spoke.

'Hm?'

'Can you smell that? Them?' The blond whispered.

'What?' Zoro wasn't expecting Sanji to be able to smell them if he hadn't changed fully.

He looked back at Sanji.

 _Fuck._

Sanji furrowed his brows in confusion at Zoro, completely unaware his irises were bright red.


End file.
